Sora's Adventures in Transformers Animated
by monsterinthecloset04141996
Summary: Sora is on another adventure, again along with Kairi, Riku, Axel, Donald Goofy and Shannon(OC) to help the Autobots defeat the Deceptions. Meanwhile Xemnas joins Megatron and his team, but there is something different about Xemnas though and what's gonna happen to the all-spark when the keyblade masters come in contact with it. Well find out in Sora's Adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody

Sora: its about time you started writing stories again (sighs as he walks into the room)

Blitzwing: Don't be mean, unless... YOU WANNA BE CRUSHED UNDER MY FOOT!

Monster: Calm down, Blitzwing. He wasn't being mean. its kinda the truth

Anyway, there is Sora's adventures in transformers Animated

Monster:Blitzwing do the copyright for me please

Blitzwing: Alright, Monster doesn't own Kingdom hearts or transformers animated for your information.

The only thing that I owned is my oc Shannon.

Monster: hope you enjoy the first chapter  
****

Sora and his friends were finally back from being off the islands for two years, except Kairi. Sora and Riku were talking about how it was nice being back on the islands and such. Riku chuckled a little bit as walked over towards the water. Riku thought it was so strange being back, being around darkness for two took damage on him and seeing the sky and ocean, made him happy on the inside but he really didn't showed it. Sora continued to talk until Kairi came up to them.

"What is it, Kairi?" Sora says as She catches her breath

"LooK." Was all Kairi said as give Sora a bottle

Riku and Kairi stood beside Sora, as he begin reading the letter.

It says

"Dear friends,

Sorry to cut your vacation short, but there is something going on and Yed Sid wants to speak to you three, right away. I hate having to get you guys on a another adventure but it's very important that you speak to Yed Sid. I will send Donald and Goofy to come an get you tomorrow. See you then.

signed,

King Mickey"

The three teens sighed and started heading home to get ready for another adventure. Kairi was glad that she could go with Sora and riku now, because she was left behind and such.

***Elsewhere***

 **Detroit**

Sari Sumdac was heading to the Autobot plant, but she wa waiting on Bumblebee to come and get her. She sighed as she waited outside for him. It was pretty to be outside, even if it was fall. She looked around and noticed something odd, she saw what look like a black creature heading into the alley beside the building she lived in. Knowing that it might be a stupid idea, she follows it anyway. She noticed that she lost it in the darkness of the alley and she want back to where she was standing to wait for Bumblebee. after a few minutes of waiting, he finally arrived and she got into the car and he drove off.

"How was that place that go to everyday?" Bumblebee asked

"You mean school. it was okay i guess." Sari says as head for the Autobot plant

Sari didn't mention anything about the black looking creature to Bumblebee or others as she got to the plant. Bumblebee told Sari if she wanted to play video games she would have to play with bulkhead because he had monitor duty right now.

"Hey Bulkhead, what's up." Sari says as she heads over to the couch where Bulkhead sat at.

"Nothing much, it's been a pretty boring day. No sighting of Decepticons today, which is weird." He says as they battle it out on one of the video games.

Optimus came out of his office and looked around the room to make sure was okay and such, He seen that Sari was here early today, wasn't in school today. Anyway, he walked over to Bumblebee and check to make sure Bumblebee was doing what he was supposed to be doing. Which Bumblebee was sitting there watching the monitors like he did most of the time. Everything seemed normal until they loud crash was heard outside.

CRASH!

Everybody stopped what they were doing and went outside to see what was going on, what they was a bunch of black looking creatures with yellow eyes, causing chaos to stuff outside. Everybody got their weapons out to battle off these creatures.

"Where the spark did these things come from!" Bumblebee yells as he uses his stingers to destroy them

"I think i might know." Ratchet says as he runs back into the plant to do something

Ratchet tries to contact an "Old Friend" from the computer, he sends a message to this "Old Friend" to let them know what's going on.

Outside things were going bad, every time of the Autobots would get rid of the creatures, they would come back. Optimus wanted to call Ultra Magnus but he was on cybertron and they couldn't do nothing about it. Optimus also wondered where Ratchet had went but he put that aside as he continued to attack these weird creatures.

***Back with Sora***

The Next day, Sora and his friends finally got picked up by Donald and goofy and flew off to Twilight Town. Kairi was excited that she was finally going on a adventure with her best friends. Riku sat in the sit next to Kairi, he could feel the excitement coming off of Kairi and he chuckles softly as Sora wa talking to Donald and Goofy about something.

"I wonder what Yed Sid wants?" Sora says to everybody

"I don't know but it's really important though." Goofy says as they made it to the tower

Donald parked the Gummie ship and everybody got out, started walking towards the tower, Kairi was amazed at the size of the place. They head into the tower, to meet up with the King and Yed Sid. They made it to the top and enter the room. King Mickey was sitting with Yed Sid talking about something.

"We are back, King Mickey and Yed Sid." Donald says as the King and Yed sid stopped talking and looked at them.

"Good, we can get down to it." King Mickey begins

"We got a message from someone in a distant planet that needs our help, so Me and Yed Sid talked about it and he suggested that you guys go, but there will be a couple going with you besides Riku, Kairi Donald and Goofy. You can come in now you two." King Mickey stops as two people enter the room, which three teens knew them.

a Girl with long brown hair and light brown eyes, wearing a sleeveless green tank top and green plaid shorts with leggings under and also wearing combat boots. And older teenager with red hair and green eyes, he was wearing a yellow plaid scarf, orange sleeveless shirt with a white tank top under it, light brown cargo pants and red sneakers.

"Axel and Shannon, you will also go on adventure for back-up in case something happens." King Mickey says as the two made it over to the small group.

Shannon went over to kairi and give her a hug, the only reason why Kairi knew Shannon was that Shannon had save her from the heartless attacking her a while back and been friends ever since. Kairi didn't like the idea of Axel going but he changed sides a while back thanks to Shannon helping him to get away from the Organization 13.

"Anyway, back to what is going on. This world you will be going is kinda different to what you are used to Sora, so be cautious. Things are little different and my old friend was the one that sent the letter to Yed Sid." King Mickey says

"Okay, well we better be going then." Sora says as they for the door but then Yed Sid stopped them

"Wait a moment, Sora. Before you go, you remember being in Tron's world Right?" Yed Sid asked as Sora shook his head yes in response

"It's gonna be like that but not in a computer, though." King Mickey says

"Okay, We will see you guys soon." Sora says as the group headed out the door of the room.

"You think they will be alright?" King Mickey says as watched the teens from below.

"If something were to happen, you can go and help them Mickey." Yed Sid says as he sits back down in his chair.

***Meanwhile***

A Black portal opens in a alley of Detroit, a person steps out of portal with a black coat. This Person had the hood up on their head and watched people from the Alley. but you could see bright orange/yellow eyes from under the hood.

"Soon, this world will perish with those keyblade masters and the Autobots." The person says as he laughs and walks out of the shadows

The Person made a portal to another area of Detroit and disappeared through it. Another portal opened into a dark cave-like area, where the person stepped out of it. He sees a giant bot sitting in what look like a chair, this bot's armor was grey and red with a large purple sign on it's chest. There was many bots standing around the leader. One was a femme, with purple black and gold armor and she had four red glowing eyes. The one beside the Femme was a Mech, his armor colors are light brown and purple, he also had three different faces as well. Then there was a large bot with one eye, his armor colors are purple and green. Last but not least, a Mech had dark pink/purple and grey armor.

"So, you have arrived just in time, Xemnas." says the leader

"It would seem that way. The Keyblade masters should be on there anytime. My Organization will deal with them, your team will deal with the Autobots, Right Megatron?" Xemnas says as takes his hood off.

****End Of Chapter****

Monster: Wow, I never wrote this much before in my life LOL

Random Blitzwing: Let's have a big party for Monster

Sora: Maybe...

Monster: Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of Sora's Adventures in Transformers Animated. The More reviews I get the more I will right people. If you don't review, I will have Blitzwing crash you.

Hothead Blitzwing: YOU BETTER REVIEW OR ELSE YOU WILL FACE ME!

Monster: See ya in the next chapter


	2. Detroit

Monster: Hello People :3

Random Blitzwing: You iz back, Can we have a tea party?

Riku: Monster doesn't have time for a tea party, Blitzwing...(crosses his arms and sighs)

Hothead Blitzwing: YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH, HUMAN OR I WILL CRUSH UNDER MY FOOT!

Monster: Alright you two, knock it off or i will kick both of your butts(Says as she cracks her knuckles)

Blitzwing & Riku: Alright...

Kairi: What is with men today?

Monster; I don't know, Kairi. they just like getting on girls nerves(She looks at Riku and Blitzwing with an evil look)

Kairi: Anyway, Monster doesn't own anything but Shannon(OC)

Monster: Thanks, Kairi(Gives Kairi a hug)

Monster & Kairi: Hope you enjoy Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sora was driving the Gummie Ship, making their way to the new found world. He wonders why things are starting up again, he knew that him and riku defeated Xemnas, Ansem but they didn't know about Maleficent and that may be the cause of his world having heartless. Sora had a feeling that it was more than that and He kinda wondered if Xemnas did come back and tricked him and Riku into thinking that he disappeared into the darkness. He sighs as thought about all of these things. Kairi noticed that Sora was thinking really hard on something so she started talking.

"Hey, Sora are you alright? You seem to be thinking hard about something, what is it?" She asked

"It's just strange, that we defeated everybody that i could think of, except Maleficent. But that might be what's going on but i still don't know, there is something else going on as well. Just a feeling I have." sora says

"We both watched Xemnas disappeared, but why would he come back I what I want to know. Shannon you know more about this because You and Axel were in Organization 13." Riku says a looks back at Shannon and Axel

"The Only thing I know about Xemnas is he used to be like us, a keyblade master but i don't much though. I found files in Hollow Bastion that even Leon and the others didn't know about, because they were hidden very well." Shannon says

"Xemnas, never really said nothing to me, except to bring Roxas back. I don't think he trusted me on anything to be honest with you guys. around about that time, Shannon came in and helped me back away from Organization 13." Axel says as they made to the strange world.

"OKay, we made it donald is there any magic in this might help blend in?" Sora asked

"Yes, but it's gonna be weird though just warning you guys right now." donald says as he casted a spell on them and headed off the Gummie Ship

Keyblade Masters and friends landed in a alley-way and looked around, when they all noticed that they changed a little. Sora had a battle mask over his mouth and his skin was light blue. his outfit was the same except the color was blue, next his crown necklace was changed into an autobot symbol, his eyes were an autobot blue with a glow and his hair was a light blue as well. Kairi dress changed into a baby blue color and her skin was also light blue, her undershirt was black and her ears were covered with headphones hat were audio to listen for any sign of trouble, also had the autobot symbol as well on her necklace. Riku didn't really changed at all, except his eyes and skin color, he had a battle mask that was the color of his shirt with one blue and black line and a Autobot symbol on his upper arm. Shannon's outfit was the same, her eyes were purple though, which was odd and also didn't have a autobot symbol anyway. Axel was the same as well, he only change was his eyes and skin color, but his were red and didn't have any symbol on him and had battle mask. Donald looked like a mini robot with his outfit being a light blue with the autobot symbol on his chest. Goofy was the same like donald, his skin was metal and his shield glowed bright and wore an autobot symbol as well. **(** **Author: Don't know how i came up with all this stuff, just using my brain LOL XD)**

"How, come me and Axel don't have symbols like you guys?" Shannon yells

"Maybe you guys were bad for being in Organization or something?" Sora says as the group heads out of the Alley and into the city and noticed that people were running from the heartless and nobodies.

"Oh no, we have to find the source. Alright, Shannon Axel Donald and Goofy head for the that building that is oddly shaped while the three of us will go this way." Sora says as the group split up and headed away.

 _ **with Shannon's group**_

Shannon and her friends headed for the sumdac Tower, which they didn't know that at the time. When they got there, they seen a girl being attacked by the heartless. She raced over and attacked the heartless. She did a backflip and threw her " ** _Dawns break keyblade"(Author: Just came up with that name just now in my Brain)_**

Axel and the others came help shannon as well. Axel threw his chakrams at some of the heartless, donald casted different spells while Goofy threw his shield at the heartless. for what seem like a long time finally they defeated the heartless. Shannon swiped the sweat from her forehead and looked over to the Girl, who was passed out on the ground. Axel sighs as he catches his breath and stood up straight. Donald give everybody Hi-Potions and ethers, they noticed the girl starting to wake up and walked over to her. This Girl had red hair put into two pigtails and was wearing a yellow and orange dress. She opened her eyes and saw four people standing over her and she sat up.

 _ ***Sari's Point of View***_

"Hey, are you okay?" says a Girl with long brown hair and glowing purple eyes. This girl was wearing a dark green tank top shirt plaid green and black shorts with leggings under them and combat boots

"Yes, thank you guys for saving weird beings. I never seen anything like that besides the autobots." I said as they give me an odd look

"Anyway, I'm Shannon and these are my friends Axel, Donald and Goofy. Our friend King Mickey sent us here to help with the heartless and anything else that's going on." Shannon says

"So, that's what those things are called." Was all I said as we headed into the Tower

"What's your name?" Shannon asked me

"I'm Sari Sumdac." I said

 _ ***End of Sari's POV***_

 _ **With Sora**_

Sora and his friend were exploring when they heard a loud crash in the distance from where they were standing. They started running towards the sounds, when they see five robots fighting off the Heartless. Sora and his friends ready their keyblades and headed over to where the Robots were.

"Need a Hand?" Sora says as jumps in front of the Robots

Ratchet notices the kids had giant keys in their hands and knew right then that his "Old Friend" answered his response.

Sora slashed his way through the heartless as well as Kairi and Riku. Kairi used a drive form, which was Valor and attacked the heartless with fast moves of the two keyblades in her hands. Riku used his dark form to battle his way though the heartless. The battle went on for a few minutes until Sora slashed the last Heartless, he swiped the sweat off of his forehead. Kairi give them each Hi-Potion and also swiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Man, now I know how you guys feel." Kairi says as the three laughed a little.

"We thank you for helping us out." says a voice from behind them.

The three looked behind them and saw the same Robots that were fighting earlier.

"Hi, I'm Sora, This Riku and Kairi. We came here because our friend King Mickey told us that this world had some problems with the heartless.

"Ratchet, you have a lot of explaining to do." Says Optimus and Ratchet sighs as he puts his hand on his head.

 _ ***Elsewhere***_

A black coat enter Detroit from a portal, this person was different from Xemnas. The person had the hood up on their coat, but you could tell this person wasn't really evil. the person sighs as they began walking onto the streets of Detroit.

"I will help as much as I can Sora." it was a female voice.

The Girl started walking on the street, when she noticed that someone was following her, she turned and saw another person in a black coat. She knew it was Xemnas, she could smell the darkness on him.

"Why, are you here, Young one?" Xemnas asked

"It is none of your business, Xemnas!" She yells at him as She pulls out her keyblade and swings at him and he dodges it and causes her to fall.

She stares up at him from under the hood, she saw Xemnas take off his hood and she is shocked to see how different he looks.

'What the hell, happened to you?" She says

"My normal self is back, after what Sora and his friends did.." Xemnas says

"What about you, Xion?" Xemnas asked as looked at Her

Xion takes her hood off and she has changed a lot, her hair is a lot longer than it was awhile back but other than that, she was the same as always. She starts to walk off, when he walks up to her. She still doesn't remember how she woke up in the first but one things for sure, she can't trust Xemnas or whoever he is. She starts to run when he grabs her and knocks her out cold.

"Can't let you go just yet Xion." He says as shows his true face

Monster: Well, that wraps up the second chapter to Sora's Adventures in Transformers Animated.

Icy Blitzwing: I think you did very well in this chapter(His face changes to Random) You deserve a cookie for your hard work.

Monster: AWWE, Blitzwing you are so sweet for a Decepticon( Hugs Blitzwing)

Kairi: He is nice for once(She mumbles it)

HotHead Blitzwing: WHAT DID YOU SAY GIRLY!

Kairi: Nothing!

Riku: I swear...why do I hang out with you guys?(He walks off)

Monster: Anyway, Hoped you enjoyed this Chapter. See you in the next one


End file.
